Just Do It
by boqlover
Summary: Blair wakes up the next morning to only find a note where Chuck laid the night before. But with the gentle swoosh of the elevator doors he stumbled into her arms... but everything is not as it seems.
1. Chapter 1

Blair sat at the bottom of her staircase sobbing into her hands. She'd just woken up to find a note from Chuck saying that she deserved better and not to find him. She ran down the stairs to try to catch him only to find the house eerily silent when she remembers her mother and Cyrus left for their honeymoon. She now sits down sobbing, alone and abandoned by Chuck Bass the boy she'd told she loved only to wake up and find him gone.

Blair heard the ping of the elevator and looks up expecting to see Dorota carrying her dry-cleaning but instead sees a bleary eyed Chuck stumble towards her. "Chuck..." she manages before he collapses at her feet crying. She stroked his hair like she dd last night murmuring in his ear. "It's ok.. It's alright..I'm here... Shh...I'm here."

"Blair-" he chokes out his voice weak, "I'm so sorry... I'm so sorry I left... Sorry I didn't say it..."he looks at her his eyes wide and lost.

"I don't care.. as long as you're here.. I'm fine." she lifts his face to hers and kisses him softly feeling their tongues melt together. Chuck stood up pulling Blair up with him and backed her into a wall. Blair moaned softly as she loosely wrapped one leg around him twisting her fingers into his hair. "I love y-" she stops herself and instead kisses him harder.

Chuck lifted her other leg up around him, now holding Blair up against the wall. Blair moans at the feeling of his erection pressing against her now wet underwear. Chuck looked down then looked at her. "Want to go upstairs?" he says.

"Do you have to ask?" she replies. The two kiss another slowly as he carries her up the stairs. Blair pressed her tongue inside his ear moaning his name quietly. "Don't do that," he says. "Why not?" asked Blair innocently. "Because its gonna make me drop you down these stairs if you do it again." He laid her down on the bed unbuttoning her blouse and unfastening her bra as she slid of his shirt licking his chest.

Chuck moaned and pulld them tighter together. "Fuck yes..." he said enjoying the sensation of her breasts pressed against his bare chest. Blair unzipped her skirt sliding it off and slid off Chucks boxes as well, then stopped.

"What?" he said looking at her breathlessly. "I think I understand how you saw me at Victrola that night." she said "It's like I've been blind and you're the first thing I've seen." He tilted his head then pulled her on top of him. She felt tiny in comparison to him, a small creature holding to the beast. He slid gently inside her and she closed her eyes. "Oh god.." she whimpers.'

She then sucked on his neck as he slowly began pumping in and out of her slowly. She spread her legs around him straddling him and arching her back so her hips are flush against his. He moaned clutching the sheets. "You're so... fucking tight." he whispers. "It's like I'm popping your cherry again. Blair shut her eyes and rocked her hips with Chuck's. "It's been too long." she murmured "Not since that week before Cotillion." Chuck looked at her. "God it has been too long."

Blair arche her back more and rocked harer into him. "Blair.. " he moans eyes shut his hand firmly holding to her waist pressing her down more. "Say my name again.." Blair said moaning as Chuck rolled on top of her."Blair." he syas moaning. "Again." she whimpers. "Blair... Blair.... Blair..." he said with each thrust. "This how you want it baby?" he asks running a hand through her hair.

"Yes... YES.. YES..OH god fuck yes!" she screams thrashing on the sheets. She opened her and looked at Chuck who was looking directly at her. "I love you." she said again waiting. "I love you too Blair." he said and thrusts deeper. Blair arched her back feeling her climax coming...

* * *

Blair sat straight up in her bed and looked to where Chuck had been. She saw only her empty bed. She looked up and saw Jack Bass sitting across from her. For a moment in the darkness and confusion of her dream she thought it was him, Chuck was back... "Get out Jack." she said through her teeth.

"Aw come on Blair." he said sitting up in his armchair. "Tell me what dirty little dream you were haing so I can finish it for you." he stood and walked to her bed sitting behind her. "Stop." she said getting out of her bed and pacing to the window. "Why Waldorf? I thought you wanted me to find Chuck for you and you haven't made a good offer on why I should." Jack sat on her bed his feet up.

Blair closed her eyes willing the tears to absorb back into her eyes. "I had a dream he was back." she murmered. "When I woke up I thought it was you."

"My guys know right where he is, Blair. Just make me a good offer and he's home." Blair stopped and looked out the window. "Why don't you just tell me what you want?" she said.

"Because I want to hear you ask for it." Jack said. Blair looked down then back up at Jack. Without breaking eye contact she slid of the simple black slip shed slept in and Jack's eye's widened. Blair walked forward reaching for the front clasp of her bra. "If you can get home Chuck home by tomorrow-" she said unclasping the delicate lace and let it fall to the ground. "I will give you whatever-" she slid out of her underwear. "you want from me." she walked towards Jack who sat frozen on the bed his lips parted his hand unconsciously rubbing the erection threathing to rip through his pants. "Beg me to do it." he says staring at her naked form in the moonlight.

"You can do anything you want Jack. Tie me up, dress me me up, handcuff me, bite me, anything." she said looking at him her eyes glassy. "More." said Jack unzipping his pants to free his throbbing dick.

"Do it Jack." she said moving closer "You knwo you've always wanted to. Even when I was 14 you like when my skirts were too short or my tops too tight. Do it Jack."

"More." he chocked out stroking his dick now. "You like how young I am...how it's not right.. me giving you want you want.. making me beg. How badly do you want me right now?"

"Pretty fucking bad." said Jack not managing to keep the wavering out of his voice. Blair climbed on top of him gently rubbing her bare body over his still mostly clothed one. "Just make the call." she said "and I'm yours." Jack mutely reached for his phone and pressed his speed dial. "Bring him back to Manhattan." he muttered then thre the phone back. "He'll be back tomorrow." he said.

Blair laid on her back watching as Jack frantically undressed himslef. "Oh fuck yeah.. " he said "We are gonna have lots of fun tonight.

* * *

If you want more review!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Sorry it took so long to update but schools crazy! Well here it is...**

Blair looked up at Jack as he peeled off the last of his clothing not really seeing him. _It'll get Chuck home._She thought over and over trying to close her eyes and turn her face away as Jack climbed on top of her. "Fuck no princess," he growled grabbing her face and pulling it back to his. "I wanna see that pretty little face of yours." Blair looked back her eyes blank. Jack presses his mouth against hers harshly in what barely resembled a kiss. He bit at her lips sucking on her tongue moaning and pinning her down with his hips. Blair tried to pull her mouth away from his to breathe, speak, or scream she didn't know, but he pushed her wrists into the bed leaving her with no choice but to lay on her bed tears running down her face.

He pressed himself inside of her moaning. "I forgot how tight girls could be..." he said pushing himself deeper and Blair tried not to scream. "Well I'm not suprised not like that child you've been fucking could do anything for you." Blair opened her mouth to argue but stopped. This wasn't about her, it was about Chuck.

Jack emptied himself inside her then grabbed her by the back of the head. He pulled her mouth to his, then bit and sucked at her neck leaving teeth marks and bruises down her pale skin. "Now lets see how sweet that little mouth of yours can be." he said pushing her down to his hard shaft.

Blair landed on her knees on the plush carpet and sat trying to regain her breath, her strength, her composure, her facade, her- "You gonna do this or should I tell my guys to cancel the flight?" said Jack impatiently rubbing himself. Blair sat up on her knees and braced herself against Jacks legs. she lowered herself slowly over him closing her eyes. He moaned as Blair slid up and down him slowly...

* * *

Blair sat on her bed wrapped in a sheet bruised, sore and silent as Jack pulled on his shirt and tie. "Well it was worth getting the brat back here." he said pulling on his shoes.

"Stop it." Blair said quietly but strongly from the bed.

"What?" said Jack off handily.

"I. Said. Stop." she said looking up her eyes no longer empty but dark and angry. "Don't say one more _fucking_ thing about him in my house. Get out _now_." She turned her back and walked towards her bathroom. His arm gripped her elbow as he whipped her back around.

"Don't think I couldn't have him back in Thailand as fast as I had him here."

"You said you'd get him bac-" Blair said her eyes wide.

"Didn't say I'd keep him here." Blair turned back and ran into her bathroom. She slammed and locked the door sliding down the wall sobbing.

"See you Blair." said Jack picking up his jacket and leaving her room.

* * *

Chuck fell out of his limo almost directly into the street before his driver and the doorman caught him and helped him into the penthouse elevator. He stumbled through the living room and fell against his bedroom door fumbling with the handle. He finally gripped it and fell in. He went to fall on his bed but Blair stood up and caught him. "Chuck? Oh my god... Chuck are you- I.. I heard you were back and... I..." Blair mumbled and trailed off.

"Blai..." he looked up his eyes red. He fell into her and wrapped around her. Blair sat back not sure what to do. "Please just.. hold me." Blair wrapped around him tightly. "I'm so sorry. I should have-"

"Shh." said Blair holding him closer. Chuck looked up at her then leaned in and kissed her softly. Blair didn't hesitate as she kissed him back gently.

"I don't- You deserve better than me." said Chuck pulling himself away.

"It doesn't get better thatn you. Look for the first time I'm not over thinking this or... trying to find something. I just.. I want to be with you." Chuck smiled wanely and kissed her again.

**A/N: Erm I don't know if I shild write more or if I can. Give me ideas and feedback if you want more!**


	3. Chapter 3

Blair rolled over reaching for Chuck in her early morning haze. She expected to feel his warm back under her hand but she only hit empty sheets. She rocketed up, no longer tired. "Chuck? Chuck?" she gripped her blanket around herself. Had it been a dream? Bart dying? Chuck leaving? Jack… she gripped her stomach as it curdled at the memory of his rough mouth, tearing hands, her silent screams. She ran to her bathroom vomiting into her toilet. She sat up rocking back on her heels and Chuck's hand gripped her to steady her. She looked up to see his damp hair and towel wrapped body leaning over her.

"Blair? Are you ok?" He knelt next to her stroking her back. "I'm right here, right here." She looked up at him.

"I… I thought you were gone. When I woke up and the bed was empty I-"

"No, of course not, I just wanted to take a shower. I was feeling really gross after the plane and the taxi and- Never mind, are you ok?"

"Yes. I'm fine, I just… I'm fine." She sat up looking at him. "Let's get out of my bathroom." She brushed her teeth hastily and followed to stand and walked back into her bedroom. Chuck watched her each movement.

"Blair I thought you stopped doing that." He sat beside her looking at the floor.

"Doing what?"

"Making yourself…" he looked at the bathroom door then back at her. "Is it because of... me?"

"NO! I'm not making myself… I just felt sick because of-"she stopped herself looking down biting her tongue resolutely. 'I will not think about what he did to me.', she thought to herself.

"Who hurt you?" said Chuck pulling her face up to his.

"I didn't say anything." She said looking up at his concerned face.

"You don't have to Blair." He looked down at her bruised pale body. "What happened?" he gently stroked one of the few spaces on her body not marked by Jack's hands.

"Nothing." She tried to pull his sheet over her and turned away. The motion only revealed her scratched and bite marked back.

"Oh my- Blair… I... tell me what happened. Now." He tried to turn her around as softly as he could but there was nowhere that didn't make her flinch.

"I- I needed to get you home. I had to do anything I could to help. You could have been hurt or… I had to help-"she mumbled nothing quite coherent just a nonlinear stream of thoughts. "He said he knew where you were and I had to do anything I could."

"Who knew where I was? What did he make you- what did he do to you? Did he threaten you did he- Who did it?"

"He didn't force himself on me, then I could have tried to fight it later. He made me fight for everything he did to me. Made me beg for him to bite me, beg to scratch, to pull on my hair, to tear at me, to get on my knees and-"

"WHO did it?" Chuck said shaking her. "Who did this to you?"

"Jack said he could get you home. He said the only way he would get you home was if I let him- let him-"Blair ran to the bathroom vomiting again, her tiny body convulsing with the effort of trying to expel the memory of what Jack had done to her, what she'd done to him. She brushed her teeth again and looked back up at Chuck. He hadn't moved since Jack's name had crossed her lips. "Chuck? I... I'm sorry. I know that I shouldn't have, but I didn't know how else to get you home and he said he knew and-"she began to cry silently. She knelt in front of him at his knees gripping his hands. "And I don't care if you hate me now and never want to see me again because what I did was sick. I know it was sick but I did it for you and if that means you're safe but you hate me that's fine because-"

"Blair. Blair. Blair!" he pulled her up to her knees shaking her into silence. She looked up at him fear in her eyes flinching for the next blow verbal or physical at this point she couldn't be sure. She relished his hands on her again it had been so long since she'd felt him. The memory of her dream almost made her knees go out as she looked at his strong eyes and firm jaw. "Are you ok?" he said stroking her battered cheek.

"What?" said Blair convinced she was dreaming again.

"Are you ok? Do you need a doctor or-"he said looking over her in a new way she wasn't used to. Chuck had always admired Blair's body, the way her cool exterior concealed the girl he knew she could be. He had enjoyed taking the Queen. But this was new. This was different. He looked over her with care, concern and almost panic. She looked to the side into his full length mirror. She did fall into Chuck then. Since Jack had come to her room she hadn't been able to look herself in the mirror. Now that she saw herself she realized why Chuck had been looking at her. She was unrecognizable even to herself. Her neck was covered in bruises and teeth marks. Her arms were tinged yellow with bruises and scratches. Her legs were covered with rug burn and gouges from her bed. She looked closer and saw a bruise that clearly showed Jack's hand across her ribcage. She gasped and Chuck turned her away. "Don't look Blair."

"Why don't you hate me?" She said looking down at herself finding a new mark with every glance.

"Don't look at them Blair." He lifted her chin up to his face. "Why would I hate you?"

"You hated me when you left, on the day of your fathers funeral." She looked at him finding it difficult to maintain eye contact. "You couldn't even tell me you were leaving, you left a NOTE! And now I let your uncle have his way with me like some common whore. Why wouldn't you hate me?" she said the tears sliding down her face.

"Because I care about you Blair. You took care of me when everyone turned there back on me."

"What about Jack?"

"I don't care. You obviously didn't want to or enjoy it."

"To say the least."

"And you did that for me." He said pulling her hair back. "To save me."

"I had to Chuck."

"Why? Why did you have to do that for me?"

"Because I care about you Chuck." Blair now stared at the floor.

"Is that all?" Blair looked up at Chuck. She pulled away from him throwing on a robe.

"No." she said turning away from him, pulling back her hair.

"No what?" said Chuck walking after her trying to catch her arm.

"I'm not gonna say it so you can say too bad and walk away again and leave me like this again!" she opened her robe showing her broken body again.

"Blair I was messed up then I was-"

"No you were fucking cruel! You know how I feel, how I've felt about you for months now. And what do we do? We play these stupid games. But theres a time to stop playing and straighten up and say it. And you couldn't. You threw in back in my face and you left me. You left us, your family, your friends all of us. But you left me. You LEFT ME. YOU LEFT ME!"

With each word she pounded on his chest screaming louder and louder. She finally collapsed into him sobbing. He held to her not sure what to do next. He didn't want to hold her, she looked as though the briefest brush would shatter her. But to leave her alone, that's what had caused all this. He stepped towards her his hand touching her shoulder. She looked up at him. "Why couldn't you just say it? I know that's how you feel. You've told Nate. And even if he hadn't I would know."

"Blair I-"

Then Jack came through the door.


	4. Chapter 4

"I see you came back to your bitch." Said Jack leaning on the door to close it. "Oh and nice to see you Chuck." Blair backed away as quickly as she could stumbling over Chuck's shoes on the floor. She fell back and backed away using her hands to pull herself back. Chuck stepped in front of her glaring at his uncle.

"Get the fuck out of here." He growled. Blair reached for him and he gripped her hand and pulled her from the ground. She fell into his chest burying her head in his shoulder. He wrapped one arm around her waist and leaned into her ear. "It's ok baby. It's ok I'm not gonna let him hurt you again."

"Aw, been telling lies Waldorf? The way you were screaming we both know you enjoyed it. Why else did you keep asking for it?" he turned his focus to Chuck. "I'll admit she's quite the freak. And fuck," he said closing his eyes. "She was so _tight._ A girl that good and that tight… I understand why you want her. She did thing I couldn't get other girls to do no matter how much I paid them." He smiled. "You can see what a good time we had." He gestured to the bruises across her back.

"Stop it!" Said Chuck his other hand crossing her back. "Don't listen to him." He held Blair as tightly as he could without making her pain any worse. "Jack you got what you wanted. But now I'm here and I'm going to make sure you never touch her again. You will never see her again. I-"

"Oh Charles don't be so dramatic." He said rolling his eyes. "And you won't be seeing much of Blair either."

"What?" said Blair turning around. Chuck still gripped her waist tightly with one hand.

"Don't listen to him Blair." Said Chuck.

"No listen to me." Said Jack stepping forward. "Since I'm now Chuck's legal guardian I have a say on where he goes, what he does and who he sees. And I don't think it's good for such a young boy to be associated with whores like you."

Chuck swung Blair to the side and lunged for Jack. "Don't!" said Blair gripping his arm. "He's not worth it."

"And I'm not unreasonable either." He stepped towards Blair again. Chuck lunged for him again but Blair stopped him. She stepped forward facing him though Chuck still held her hand tucked behind her back.

"What do you mean Jack?" she said keeping the quiver out of her voice.

"I mean…" he stepped until he was a foot in front of Blair and she gripped Chuck tighter. "That I could arrange for him to see you occasionally if-"he smiled up at her and her stomach turned. "Well if we could repeat our previous agreement." He looked at her battered body then at her bed. "It would be an easy enough arrangement. You've done it before."

"You're lying." Said Blair. "Lily is his guardian."

"She would be," said Jack. "If Bart had ever changed his will or if he'd let Lily adopt him. But his stupid pride stopped that. Didn't want to be…" he looked up. "How did you put it Chuck? 'Be owned by another stupid bitch like you almost let Blair?' Looks like being whipped by one woman was enough."

Chuck broke free of Blair's slackened grasp and slammed his fist in Jack's jaw. 1ack fell into the wall behind him in shock and jack pined him to the wall with one hand slamming his other into Jack's chin, chest anything he could reach.

Blair backed away numb and turned to her bathroom slamming the door behind her. She locked the door and slid down it her hands gripping the side of her face a pounding sound filling her ears. Was this what she was resigned to? To be Jack's whore, his punching bag, his plaything to see Chuck? Did she really want to see Chuck? Of course she did, she shook her head she loved

Chuck and he- He couldn't tell her he loved her. She knew he did- she thought he did. Of course he did what was she thinking? Well then why didn't he just say it? She'd said it and he'd spit it back in her face. Thrown it in her face, come that night for a pity fuck and had abandoned her with a note. Why was she doing all this for him? She'd done everything for him and what had he done?

Blair's head pounded with the argument inside her head and the low thudding outside her door. Blood pounded through her ears and he vision swam. She stood and braced herself against the sink her stomach writhing inside her.

* * *

Chuck reached for the door to Blair's bathroom. Dorota had heard the commotion and had the doormen pull Chuck off his uncle and escort jack from the building. Dorota has followed them down to make sure he left. He turned the knob but it refused to turn. "Blair?" he said through the door. "Blair he's gone. It's just me." The door still didn't open. He looked around and pulled the spare key from the top of the doorframe. He opened the door as Blair vomited into her toilet tears streaming from her eyes. She looked up her eyes red.

"Why couldn't you have just said it back?" she said her cheeks shining. "I said it first. All you had to do was say it back. Do you even love me?"

"Blair you know I do-"

"Then say it!" she said standing and looking at him. "Look what I've done for you!" she showed her bruises to him. "Think of EVERYTHING I've done to make sure you were safe, make sure you got home! I let Jack treat me like his whore for you I let him do those things to me, say all that about me. I had to _beg _for everything he did to me tell him how much I liked it how much I wanted him. I felt empty and used and disgusting and-"she closed her eyes doubling over and vomiting again. "And you couldn't say you loved me…"

"Blair I- I do… I just can't-"

"Why not?" she said.

"Because if I do everything changes. If I say it means we're something- I don't even know what we'd be and I'd just let you down."

"Chuck we both know how we feel. Saying it out loud won't change that. It'll only make it better. Make us stronger. And I can't go on doing this for you if you can't even tell me how you feel." She stepped into him, her eyes open and pressed into him. He tried to push her away but she was resolute.

"Blair don't… not like this…"

"Chuck we'll never have the fairy tale. I'm not a princess locked away waiting for her Prince Charming to save her. We're Chuck and Blair and nothing either of us says will change that. We've done everything we can do to each other. Everything but the one thing that would make it all worth while." She opened his shirt and slid her hands over his chest. "Last night you lay next to me and we just held each other. Why else would Chuck Bass lie next to a girl all night and not try anything unless he loved her?" His breath was shallow as her hands wrapped around his neck and her hips pressed into his.

"Blair…" he said as she leaned in kissing his neck softly. She took his hands and placed them on the soft curve of her tiny waist. His hands held her feeling the swollen bruises. She turned him around pressing her back into the wall and pulling him as close to him as she could. His hand braced on the wall behind her pressing her wrists into the wall as he leaned in and devoured her mouth.

She writhed against him her hand clenching. His body pressing into her made her bruises ache but the feeling of Chuck warm against her overshadowed it. He lifted her leg around him and she wrapped her other. A feeling of déjà vu swept over her. _Just like that dream, _she thought. _The night I dreamed he came back, that he told me-_ Chucks moan in her ear brought her back to the present. "Blair…" he said, "I-... I-"he stopped and moved his mouth to hers.

She sighed out of pleasure and exasperation. He carried her out of her marble bathroom into her bedroom her legs and arms wrapped around him. One hand was tangled in her hair the other around her waist as he laid her on the bed. She looked up at him as he knelt over her. He saw the quick flash of fear pass through her eyes and she squeezed them shut for a few moments shaking her head to clear the thoughts away. He realized that she must be thinking of Jack or rather what he did to her… in this bed only a few nights ago. He quickly rolled onto his back holding her softly. "It's ok Blair. I won't hurt you I'll keep you safe." She opened her eyes and looked at him. "If you're not ready-"

She kissed him softly then turned on her side lying against him. Her head rested just below his shoulder and she heard his heart pounding. His hand stroked her side and his other brushed her hair out of her face. "This is the safest I've felt in a long time, since that night before cotillion. The last time we were really happy, before everything got so confusing."

"It was so much easier back then."Said Chuck. "I don't know what happened." His hand traced around her neck. "Do they hurt?" He said as she flinched lightly.

"Yeah, but they'll fade soon. They were a lot darker yesterday. I don't want to think about it." She said closing her eyes.

"Then we don't have to." He kissed her eyelids then her forehead. "We can just lay here. We can talk about, or not talk about whatever you want."

"I just want to be here with you." She said.

"I want to stay next to you as long as you need me."

"Why? I don't deserve you." She said her eyes starting to close her eyes, drifting into sleep.

"I want to be here with you because you're the most amazing girl I've ever met. You forgive me anything and everything. And I-"

"Don't say it just to say it." She said.

"I'm not I-" But as he looked at her he saw she had fallen asleep." I love you." He whispered and pulled a blanket over her shoulders.


End file.
